


Meeting K9

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anxious Thirteen, Cutesy, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Tea, Trauma, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Yaz is excited to see K9, but will he warm up to her?





	Meeting K9

Barking was heard as soon as they got out of the car. Yaz thanked the driver and sent him off before following the blonde to the house, carefully taking in her surroundings. She had a little front garden with two garden ornaments, one of three cats in the ‘hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil’ position, and one sheep with purple wellingtons on. Yaz found them cool and was going to comment on them but Jane was already at the door. She was about to knock once Yaz caught up, but someone answered it.  

“Jane? Why are you back so late?” a brunette woman peered at the door, only opening it slightly, clearly trying to keep the dog inside. 

“Hey Missy,” she grinned. “Sorry, stuff went wrong and got held up in Solihull.” 

“Isn’t that in Birmingham? Thought you were going to Sheffield?” 

“Funny story, tell you when we’re inside-” 

“We?” 

Jane turned around to see Yaz behind her. “Ah yes, Yaz, this is my friend Missy, Missy, this is Yasmin Khan, the wonderful woman I met on the train and she let me stay over hers.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Yaz smiled up at her. Needless to say, this woman was intimidating. Her icy blue eyes staring at her like she had said something wrong, and that made her get nervous. Eventually, she smiled down at her. 

“Nice to meet you too,” the door opened to reveal a German Shepherd, who had obviously opened the door with his head, and he ran and jumped up his owner. “He’s been whining for you again.” 

“Hey boy!” Jane laughed as she petted him. “Miss me ‘ey?” 

“Well,” Missy sighed as she stepped out. “I’ll be heading out now, not one for socializing.” 

“Okay,” the blonde turned her head up to her. “Thanks a lot Missy, I owe you!” 

“No need dear,” the brunette smiled at her, and then leaned down towards Yaz as she walked past. “Look after her, somethings wrong.” 

Yaz nearly jumped at the sudden breath on her skin, but nodded at her with a smile. “I will, don’t worry.” 

“You will what now?”  

Missy rolled her eyes at her friend before walking off, leaving the younger woman to think of an excuse. “Look after you and K9, apparently you’re a handful.” 

Jane pouted as she rubbed behind her dog’s ear, and then stood up. “We’re not that much of a handful, are we K9?” 

He barked and wagged his tail at Yaz, who immediately grinned at him and laughed. “He is cute, bet he gets his way a lot.” 

“There have been times I’ve slept on the sofa, yes,” Jane muttered as she turned around. Before Yaz could question it, she had walked into her house, beckoning K9 and Yaz in with her with a wave of a hand. “C’mon.” 

K9 looked at Yaz momentarily before rushing in with his owner. Yaz slowly followed and closed the door. She looked around slightly, and noticed her house layout was similar to her own. Stairs in front of the door with the bathroom in sight from downstairs, and the kitchen just down the hall from the front door. Yet her living room was to the side in a completely separate room. The walls were a mixture of white and a gold-ish colour, silver around the door frames and a light grey banister, however, Yaz noticed the living room door was a deep blue colour. Every room had a black sign on it. It almost looked as if it was part of a hotel or b&b. She followed the blonde and her dog to the kitchen and noticed the rather large garden outside.  

“Nice place,” she smiled. “Big garden though, why’s that?” 

“Well, K9 needed a big place to run around since I can’t take him out for walks as often as I used to because of work,” Jane opened the door for K9 to go into the garden. Yaz noticed her voice waver slightly at the word ‘work’ and her eyes dart to the floor. “Sometimes Missy takes him out when I can’t, but other than that he just runs around the garden with the electronic ball thrower thingamajig.” 

“A what thingamajig?”  

“I’ll show you,” she smiled as she stepped outside and called out for her dog. He came by her side with a tennis ball in his mouth, tail wagging. “K9, in the bucket.” 

That confused Yaz. What bucket? Immediately the German Shepherd ran to a green bucket that sat on top of what looked like a large black dog bowl and dropped the ball in it. He stuck his tongue out as he waiting for the ball. Yaz jumped when it shot out and flew across the garden, yet somehow K9 caught it in his mouth.  

“Quick on his feet,” Jane grinned as she nudged her friend playfully. “Think he’s trying to impress you.” 

“He’s doing a good job,” she giggled. “Can I pet him?” 

“Sure!”  

As if he had heard K9 strolled over to them and dropped the ball at the blonde’s feet, tongue still sticking out as he panted.  

“K9, this is my friend, Yaz,” she gestured towards her. “You okay with that yeah?” 

K9 looked over at her and shuffled closer, sniffing at her. Yaz slowly reached her hand out and knelt down, waiting for him to initiate the touch. When she was younger her neighbor's dog had nipped at her when she just went to hug him, since then she had always been cautious around dogs and made sure they made the first move. He licked at her hand and moved his head under her hand, his tail still wagging.  

“He likes you,” Jane grinned at her, happy that her dog had warmed up to her. He rarely warmed up to strangers this quick, well, besides Missy, but she was Jane’s best friend, Yaz was still practically a stranger to her.  

“I’m honored,” she smiled as she petted him. “He is adorable.” 

Jane just stared at them. It was strange to have someone else petting K9, and to have that someone be Yasmin Khan. The beautiful kind woman who had helped her so much in just one night. She leant down and picked up the tennis ball, throwing it at the shed. It hit harder than anyone had expected. K9 looked between the two women, and then fetched the ball.  

“I’m not sure why I did that,” Jane muttered absentminded.  

“No worries, just startled us, that’s all,” Yaz smiled at her as she stood up and wrapped an arm around the slightly taller woman’s shoulders.  

“Tea?” 

“Tea.” 

As they made their way to the kitchen K9 dropped the ball by the door and followed. He laid down in his blue bed, chewing on a tattered bone. As soon as Jane put the kettle on there was a knock at the door.  

“Um, I guess I’ll be back in a minute,” she said slowly as she made her way to the door, unsure of who would be at her door. “Hello - Oh, Josh...” 

“We got your belongings,” he held up a galaxy handbag. “No money in the wallet, but everything else such as your Identification and so on are.” 

“Oh, thanks,” she muttered as she took it from him. 

“Is Yasmin still here?” 

“Oh, hey Josh,” Yaz smiled up at him as she stood beside the blonde. “Any news?” 

“May I come in?” he looked at the blonde. 

“Oh, yeah, please do,” she stepped aside. “We’re making tea, do you want any s- Josh?” 

A bit stunned by what she had almost said, he stepped in before clearing his throat, deciding to ignore it. “No thanks, just here on a little business call.” 

“Oh, you’re not allergic to dogs, are you?” she twirled around.  

“No, I’m not.” 

“Phew,” she sighed in relief and turned back to the kitchen. “So uh, what’s happening?” 

Josh sat down at the dining table, Yaz staying by the blonde to help with the tea.  

“Well, he didn’t burn anything like he threatened, although he possibly did steal some money, which he will have a warning for – actually, since he did not make any physical threats to you the most, he will have is a warning and be in custody for the night while we file reports. However, seeing as he is the owner of the department in Huddersfield, he is most likely to get out by tomorrow with the money he will be forced to pay back and any he would most likely use to his advantage. I would again suggest a restraining order against him. At least then if he breaks it, there will be more severe consequences for him.”  

“If he did steal any money it would only be about £20, there’s no need to charge him for it,” Jane mentioned as she put tea bags in the mugs.  

“What do you mean ‘if’?” 

“Well, I did leave my bag up by my desk after my lunch break. I was in the basement area for an hour before I realized and Tessa told me the boss had it. I guess I’m lucky to have brought my phone with me.” 

“Are you sure he knew it was yours and kept it until the next day?” Josh questioned with a slight frown.  

“No,” she sighed, gripping onto her mug as she stirred the tea. “He knew it was mine and left a train ticket for me at the desk when I went up there with a note. Seems he had it figured out earlier on but getting my stuff was a bonus.” 

“Right. Well, Mr. Kyle Lanford is here-” 

“H-Here?” Jane tensed up, eyes wide. Yaz rushed to her aid immediately, as well as K9. 

“Sorry, misspoke,” he smiled apologetically at the girls and glanced down at the dog. “He’s in the Huddersfield station whilst Matthews and Ford are looking at CCTV footage to see how he’s acted in the past month.” 

“Oh, right,” she sighed, trying to calm her breathing. “S-Sorry.” 

“It’s perfectly alright Miss?” 

“S-Smith. But please, just call me Jane.” 

“If that makes you more comfortable,” he nodded. “Jane, I still highly recommend you get a restraining order against him whenever you can. If you don’t mind me suggesting that you go to therapy at some point, that is completely up to you though. There is one that kind of side lines people in our department that I know well, I can get her contact information when you want it, if at all.” 

The two women could tell he was trying to get it in her head that he could sort anything out in that field, that he highly suggests it, and that it was her own choice, however badly he was doing it. Jane sighed and nodded, not saying anything else on the subject.  

Josh nodded and stood up. “If he comes near you again – especially if you do get that restraining order – please contact either me or Yasmin immediately. Understood?” 

“Y-Yes Si-” she squinted, clearly annoyed at her involuntary use of titles when there is no need for them. It just reminded her of what had happened with Kyle. She just wanted to put it behind her already, try to ignore it, however difficult that was. “Josh...” 

“Jane, Yaz,” he nodded at both of them before taking a step towards the door. “Goodbye girls.” 

“Bye Josh,” Yaz waved slightly. Once he left, she turned to the blonde. “Sorry to say this, but I think therapy might help. You seem to – never mind, I’m not a trained psychiatrist.” 

“Um, yeah,” Jane seemed distracted as she finished the tea and handed the blue cup with stars on to Yaz. She shook her head slightly. “Sorry, uh, I’ll think about it.” 

“Thanks,” she took the mug. “It’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to y’know? People deal with these things in their own way.” 

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded slowly. “Um, do you have work today?” 

“No, two days off,” she grinned.  

“D-Do you want to watch a movie?” 

“Sure!”  

“R-Really?” 

“Course,” K9 nudged Yaz to the living room, only a drop of tea hitting the floor. “Seems like I’m being summoned.” 

They both laughed and followed the dog to the living room. “What do you want to watch?” 

“Your house, your choice,” Yaz smiled as she sat down. K9 put his head on her lap and looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes. She ‘awwed’ and fussed him, happy that the dog wanted her attention.  

“Think you just stole my dog,” she joked as she sat down. “See what’s on Netflix?” 

“Again, up to you.” 

“Aw, c’mon!” Jane pouted. “I’m no good at decisions.” 

Yaz laughed. “Fine, something in comedy?” 

It was better. Not great, but at least she had something to go on. She scrolled through the comedies on Netflix. “What about this?” 

“Grown Ups 2? Yeah, I haven’t watched that in ages,” she grinned, still petting K9.  

“I haven’t watched it yet, I’m guessing it’s good?” 

“How have you not watched it?!” 

Jane shrugged as she pressed play. “Never got around to it I guess?” 

Yaz rolled her eyes and scratched behind the dog's ear. As they watched Jane had edged closer to Yaz, which led to K9 jumping on the sofa and leaning on the blonde. They both laughed at him and the movie. Despite the shaky start, it had been a good day so far, and watching a comedy movie had topped it off. As well as seeing Jane laugh at it or hold in a giggle and fail. Yaz watched her more than the movie, it was amazing that the blonde had never noticed, or at least, pretended not to.  

**Author's Note:**

> The next one should be more happy, hopefully, depends if angst slips his way through.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
